


The Tutoring Session

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Bill's an excellent teacher.





	The Tutoring Session

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** Written for [Andropotterist](http://www.livejournal.com/community/andropotterist)'s "So Goth It Hurts" Challenge and [The Pimp Cane](http://www.livejournal.com/community/the_pimp_cane)'s Rare Threes. **Warnings:** Threesome, boys in makeup.

 

"Look up. Don't look at me." 

 

Gripping the sides of the chair, Harry tried desperately not to blink, but he just wasn't used to someone stabbing his eye with a pencil. He felt his eyes water and joked, "I must look great right now." 

Bill laughed and Harry made a mental note to make him do that as often as possible. "Shut up or I'm going to mess up." 

Harry shut up, still fruitlessly trying to control his eyes. 

After a moment, Bill leaned back and admired his work, running his thumb firmly over Harry's eyelid. "Lovely," he declared. "I do good work." Bill held up a mirror and Harry squinted at his reflection. Startled, he stared at himself, his eyes rimmed with a mix of black and red eye makeup. Harry's eyelashes seemed impossibly long, his eyes criminally green, and he blinked up at Bill in surprise. 

"Satisfied?" 

"I look like a girl!" 

"You do not. Do I look like a girl?" Bill spread his hands and indicated his own get-up. Dark black make-up heavily lined his eyes and lips, contrasting perfectly with the layer of pale colour decorating the rest of his skin. His hair, freed of its usual ponytail, cascaded over his shoulders in thick, red waves. The fang that dangled from his ear remained, joined by a matching one spearing his eyebrow and another dangling from a long chain around his neck. The necklace settled gracefully over a flowing black tunic, which stopped at Bill's waist, so he could better show off the sinfully tight black leather trousers clinging to every inch of his lower body. Harry was almost positive Bill wore nothing underneath, as he easily made out a bulge beneath Bill's zipper. Harry gulped and looked down, focusing on the finishing touch to the outfit -- steel-toed dragonhide boots with so many buckles and ties they _had_ to have been fixed by magic. 

 

Harry shook his head, conceding Bill's point. "No, not at all. You, however, are not dressed like...like _this_." He tried standing and nearly fell over. 

Bill chuckled and pulled Harry up. "Are you saying you don't like the outfit I picked for you?" 

Harry blushed crimson, both because he'd just inadvertently insulted Bill and because his body was now flush against the older man's. Another reason he'd been sure of Bill's pantsless state was because of his own, a fact that jumped to his attention as his cock did the same. Tight, red, vinyl shorts did little to cover the state of Harry's arousal and, for the first time in his life, Harry wished he were dressed in Dudley's cast-offs. As Bill lightly ran a finger down Harry's exposed abdomen, momentarily playing with the hair there, Harry managed to stammer, "N-no." 

He was telling the truth. If anything allowed Harry to find himself in the same situation that a lifted bottle of Firewhiskey, a surprisingly empty 12 Grimmauld Place, and a tired, horny cursebreaker had the week before, he liked it. Even if liking it required him to be dressed in red shorts, a matching high-necked vinyl half-shirt, and huge, black boots that brushed the bottom of his thighs. Brightening, he realised the high soles of the boots made him quite a bit taller, even if he couldn't actually _walk_ in them. 

"Good. Because you look so delicious I could eat you." Bill tipped Harry's chin up and languidly began exploring his mouth. Harry, caught off-guard, made a small noise and pressed his body closer, hands lightly settling on Bill's hips. Bill nibbled on Harry's lower lip, stroking his face with the back of his hand and, suddenly, the thin layer of vinyl separating Harry's body from Bill's seemed far too thick as Harry began grinding his hips in a circle. Bill pulled away then, causing Harry to make a frustrated noise. Laughing, Bill flashed Harry a smile with an impossible number of perfect white teeth. 

"Now my lipstick's ruined," said Bill, clucking disappointedly. 

 

Harry pouted. " _You_ kissed _me_ , you know." He took a step and tripped over his own feet. This was just the way he liked life, Harry thought sourly. Blurry and off-balance. Great. 

Still laughing, Bill waved his wand and muttered two incantations. Harry didn't know what had happened until he realised his vision had cleared considerably. "A spell for balance and a temporary vision correction charm," Bill explained. "They both only work for a few hours, but it should get you through the night." 

Tentatively, Harry stood, amazed that he could now not only see, but could walk around the room with ease. "Teach me them?" 

Bill nodded. "Some other time." Harry grinned happily. This meant other times with Bill. More times than a drunken encounter and...wait. 

"How did you get them to let me out tonight?" They were going to some club that Harry'd never heard of in some place called the RLD. Dumbledore and the Weasleys had been really cautious about the places Harry went, what with Voldemort's power growing and his last year of Hogwarts set to begin in a couple of weeks. 

"Why, Harry, don't you know when you're being tutored in curse breaking?" Bill smiled rakishly, attacking Harry's face with a tube of dark red lipstick. "Go like this," Bill said, smacking his lips together. 

 

Harry mimicked the action, then grinned widely. "Not exactly how I pictured it, but I'm sure you're an _excellent_ teacher." 

"I am. And just so we know who's the teacher and who's the student here, here's the finishing touch." Bill grabbed something off the dresser and held it up. A collar. Harry shivered and not because he was cold or frightened. He stretched his neck, presenting the pale expanse to his "teacher", as Bill adjusted the clasps. Running one finger underneath the leather, Bill murmured "Perfect". Snatching a compact from the bureau, he placed Harry's hand over the small object and covered Harry's hand with his own. Then, Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel. 

***

To Harry's complete amazement, he didn't stumble at all when he and Bill spilled out of the Portkey moments later. Straining to see, he thought maybe Bill's charm had worn off too quickly, but as his eyes adjusted, Harry realised it was just because the club was so dark. Dark and _loud_. Harry resisted the urge to cover his ears with his hands, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of Bill. Dark, loud, and _crowded_ , he amended a second later, as several wizards pressed up against the couple. Bill seemed unfazed, grinning and already nodding his head along with the loud guitar and insistent drumbeat. 

 

Harry looked around at the crowd and sighed. "I knew I'd be dressed all wrong," he said. 

"What was that?" Bill had to shout to make himself heard. 

"Everyone's in black!" Harry yelled back. "Everyone's looking at me!" 

Bill leaned over so his lips hovered so close to Harry's ear that Harry could feel Bill's hot breath on his skin. Lowering his voice, both in volume and by octave, Bill practically purred, "If you think they're looking at you because you're dressed wrong, you're adorably mistaken." Bill's hand curled protectively around Harry's waist. "They're looking at you because they're wondering what they'd have to do to pull you away from me." 

Wide eyed, Harry regarded the crowd. The complete lack of women was the first thing Harry noticed; the second that a surprising number of patrons were looking him up-and-down and licking or biting their lips. Harry, shocked and flattered, let out a nervous giggle and tugged at the bottom of his shorts. Despite his initial trepidation, he found himself leaning into Bill's body and swaying in time with the thrumming beat of the band on stage. Not having to worry about falling over, Harry found himself doing his own interpretation of dance, closing his eyes and shaking his head in time with the screaming lead singer. After a particularly intense song, Harry wiped some sweat from his forehead and looked up at the stage. 

Jaw dropping slightly, he found himself tilting his head to get a better look at what was happening. A boy around Harry's age was practically humping the bass player, who didn't seem all that upset about the arrangement. A silver mesh top clung enticingly to the dancer's shoulders and back. Colour obviously chosen to set off the boy's hair, Harry ripped his eyes from him. When he finally noticed the skin-tight, silver vinyl moulded to the boy's legs and arse, Harry stopped blinking altogether. He barely heard when Bill, chuckling, said, "See? Someone else didn't wear black." 

By way of an answer, Harry swallowed hard and slowly looked at Bill. 

Jerking his head toward the stage, Bill asked, "Want him?" 

"Huh?" 

 

"I said, 'Want him?'" 

Harry shook the cobwebs from his head. "What? No! I'm here with you." Harry mentally berated himself. Here he was, with a insanely hot older guy, who actually _wanted_ to do unspeakable things with him and Harry was staring at a slutty -- albeit, stunning -- stranger, dancing hundreds of feet away. "You're gorgeous," Harry assured Bill. "I'm just...looking." He couldn't believe he'd already buggered things up, but...wait, was Bill laughing again? 

Bill manoeuvred himself so the front of his body pressed up against the back of Harry's. Harry groaned and closed his eyes briefly, as Bill brushed Harry's ear with his lips again. "Harry, I'm not saying you should run off and leave me alone." Bill's body pushed more firmly into Harry's, as one of his hands played at Harry's waistband. "What I'm suggesting is you...and me...and him...together." Both Bill and Harry focused on the stage, as the dancing stranger seductively licked the bass player from chin to ear. Any blood previously used by Harry's head pooled in his groin. Somehow, he managed a strangled sound and a nod. 

Displaying a degree of confidence Harry never could have managed, Bill kissed the top of Harry's head and made his way towards the stage. As though they were _compelled_ , the throng parted easily as Bill passed, Harry unable to decide whether to ogle Bill or the stranger. Flashing a brilliant grin at Harry over his shoulder, Bill tugged on the blond boy's trouser leg. The dancer looked momentarily confused, but when he saw Bill, he crouched instantly. Harry saw the two speaking urgently, Bill's face relaxed and the boy leaning in, his interest evident. Bill gestured towards Harry, who, suddenly embarrassed by the attention, turned away slightly, trying to look nonchalant. A second later, Harry glanced up at the stage, but both were already gone. 

"Boo!" Harry jumped a foot in the air, startled by the voice. He turned to look at Bill, whose arm was casually draped around the mystery boy's shoulder, and his jaw dropped, a matching expression on the other boy's face. "I take it you two know each other?" Bill asked unnecessarily. 

"Bill," Harry said urgently, "this is Draco _Malfoy_. Don't you know who his father is?" 

 

Still apparently very amused by the goings-on, Bill said, "Not his father, is he?" 

"Well, no, but..." 

"Still think he's hot?" Bill casually touched Malfoy's jaw. Harry didn't answer, causing Malfoy to smirk knowingly. Bill turned to Draco. "Still think that that red vinyl looks like 'sinful second skin'?" The smirk quickly wiped from Malfoy's face, it was Harry's turn to look triumphant. "Do you both still want to have some fun?" 

"As long as Potter keeps his mouth shut," Malfoy drawled. 

In reply, Bill leaned over and kissed Harry, mouth open, drawing Harry's tongue out of his mouth. Harry, feeling suddenly possessive, slowly traced the outline of Bill's lips with his tongue, extremely pleased when Bill groaned and clutched Harry's arse. Bill, a little breathless, pulled away and faced Malfoy again, as Harry traced patterns on Bill's neck with his tongue. "Still want him to keep his mouth shut?" Again, Malfoy had no retort and just shook his head, eyes wide. Amusement possibly permanently lacing his voice, Bill said, "Then, I think you two should kiss and make up." 

Harry looked up from his place on Bill's neck and, with some trepidation, faced Malfoy. Gently, Bill pressed their heads together, Malfoy catching Harry's lower lip with his teeth, sucking with enough force to elicit a moan from Harry. Harry closed his eyes and pressed his hand to the back of Malfoy's neck, deepening the kiss. Malfoy's tongue, now firmly in residence in Harry's mouth, massaged his own. Drawing back again, Harry sucked lightly on the visiting tongue, feeling a stirring in his stomach. Suddenly desperate to feel Malfoy's body pressed to his, Harry moved his hand down Malfoy's arm to the small of his back, pressing their hips together. When their erections rubbed up against one another, the two parted, gasping. 

"Well, let's go, then." Bill grinned, impatience joining amusement in his voice. He hooked his index finger underneath Harry's collar and tugged at the front of Malfoy's shirt with the other. "Nice of Draco to buy us a private room, isn't it, Harry?" Dazed, Harry could only manage a mute nod as he let himself be led away. 

***

 

Harry and Malfoy followed Bill through a curtain towards the back of the room. Momentarily nervous because there were just a few inches separating the trio from the concert-goers, Harry took in the black walls and rug, accented by a deep red circular couch, then was promptly thrown against the wall as Bill ravaged his mouth. Proximity forgotten, Harry eagerly tangled his hands through Bill's long hair and whimpered as Bill sucked hard on his tongue. 

Too soon for Harry's liking, Bill pulled away and grabbed the sides of Malfoy's face so he could explore his mouth, too. Harry felt his breathing grow ragged as he watched Bill push his way under Malfoy's top, the mesh allowing Harry a clear view as Bill eagerly rubbed Malfoy's stomach, then lightly pinched his nipple. Malfoy's eyes were closed and he bucked his hips against Bill's muscular leg, making a frustrated noise when Bill, teasing, pulled away and started a slow exploration of the hollow of Malfoy's throat, the place where his neck and shoulder met, finally sucking and biting on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy threw his head back and moaned fiercely each time Bill nipped his flesh. Then, he opened his eyes and openly stared at Harry, whose hand -- seemingly of its own accord -- had drifted to the front of his shorts. Mouth dry, Harry licked his lips then took two steps, so he and Malfoy now sandwiched Bill. 

Bill reached behind him, so he could more easily explore Harry's back, his arse, the exposed tops of his thighs. Malfoy and Harry's lips met and all three began grinding their bodies into one another. Feeling Malfoy's mouth and Bill's hand, Harry still didn't feel satisfied and he just wanted more and more of both of them. Bill turned slowly, so as not to separate Harry and Malfoy, and began sucking and biting Harry's neck, just as he'd done with Malfoy. His hand moved around to Harry's front and he began slowly stroking Harry through the thin material. Squirming, Harry felt overloaded with sensation, while simultaneously craving more, so he slipped his hand underneath Bill's tunic before sliding back down and tugging on the hem. 

Breaking away from Malfoy's eager tongue, Harry helped Bill pull his shirt over his head, running his hands over the broad expanse of Bill's chest. He leaned over, roughly rubbing his tongue over the patch of reddish-blonde chest hair, moving to suck on Bill's nipple. As Harry bit down, Bill cried out, movement increasing on Harry's shorts, then removing the hand, so he could help Malfoy undress. Once Malfoy's shirt lay in a forgotten, wrinkled ball on the floor, Bill easily undid the ties of his fly, reaching into his pocket to grab a small jar of lubricant. Bill walked over to the couch, tugging his trousers past his hips as he went. He sat down and began coating his fingers in oil, leisurely stroking his own cock while Harry and Malfoy watched in fascination. 

"Harry, take off your shirt and bottoms." Bill said, voice thick with lust. After a pause, he added, "Leave everything else." Harry was lucky the balancing charm was still working or he'd have definitely fallen over in the rush to pull off his clothing. Once Harry was mostly naked, Bill beckoned him over and, clad only in collar and thigh-high boots, he willingly made his way to the couch. Bill turned Harry around, so he faced away from Bill, and ran his hand down the cleft of Harry's arse, leaving an oily trail before carefully sliding two fingers inside Harry, who hissed. It hurt, but Bill was moving so cautiously that soon Harry was fucking himself on Bill's fingers, moaning heedlessly and lamenting the loss when Bill removed them a moment later. One hand on Harry's hips, Bill grasped the base of his own cock as he eased Harry into a sitting position, impaling Harry on his hard member. Slowly, Bill pushed past the taut ring of muscle until he was fully sheathed within Harry, who cried out. 

"You okay?" Bill asked huskily, worry threading his tone. 

Harry nodded, rocking experimentally. "Burns a little." 

"We'll go slow then," Bill said, movements matching Harry's. He curled one hand around Harry's cock, unhurriedly stroking, using the other to beckon Malfoy over. Malfoy who'd been fisting his own prick, obviously overcome by the picture in front of him, toed off his shoes and rolled his trousers to his ankles, stepping out of them before making his way over to the couple fucking on the couch. When Malfoy reached them, both Harry and Bill pulled Malfoy to Harry's waiting mouth. As Bill's free hand returned to Harry's hip, Harry grabbed Malfoy's behind, enthusiastically taking as much of Malfoy's cock as he could. When he reached the base, he nuzzled his nose against the almost white hair covering Malfoy's groin and Malfoy gritted out "Fuck!" as though it had six or seven syllables. 

 

Harry moaned around the mouthful as Bill cupped his balls and pushed his sweaty forehead against Harry's back, thrusting upwards, stroking the sensitive spot within. With Malfoy in his mouth, Bill buried deep inside, and the hand now-rapidly moving on his cock, Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer. He gripped the base of Malfoy's cock and moaned loudly, vibrations from his mouth hitting Malfoy, then his mouth again. Malfoy's hands tangled in Harry's hair and Harry looked up to watch his face. Malfoy was watching him, panting slightly, his mouth half-open. When Harry dragged his tongue firmly along Malfoy's length, Malfoy squeezed his eyes tight, fucking Harry's mouth more enthusiastically. The pace on Harry's cock sped up, Bill was now crying out at regular intervals, and the pleasure built to such a degree that Harry was sure he was going to pass out. 

Instead, the feeling only increased and Harry began pushing into the hand and rode Bill's cock hard, teetering on the edge of climax. Bill thickly whispered, "God, you're a great fuck, Harry," into his ear, sending Harry over. He sucked Malfoy's cock rapidly and arched into Bill's hands, coming hard. Malfoy gave a shout and followed seconds later, flooding Harry's mouth with salty bitterness. Bill, face between Harry's shoulder blades again, grasped both of Harry's hips and moved Harry's body, slamming into him over and over. Bill let out a roar and Harry felt him twitch violently, his insides suddenly flooded with warmth. 

Malfoy collapsed on the couch next to Harry and Bill, who both winced as Bill gingerly slid out of Harry. Exhausted and sweaty, Harry nestled his head in Malfoy's lap, looking up and giggling uncontrollably. "Your make-up's ruined," Malfoy casually observed. 

"So's yours," Bill pointed out, leaning his head on Malfoy's shoulder. 

Still giggling, Harry only said, "God, I love cursebreaking."


End file.
